1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the indication, detection and characterization of X-rays, and more particularly to backscattered X-rays.
2. Background
X-rays are an energetic form of light the human eye cannot see. As is well known, X-rays have many useful applications, such as in medicine, dentistry, and scientific research.
However, because X-rays are so energetic, they are difficult to detect without using expensive, advanced equipment. Similarly, quantitatively characterizing a flux of X-rays usually requires expensive, advanced equipment. Thus, new and improved techniques for detecting and characterizing X-rays are desirable, particularly for backscattered X-rays. Backscattered X-rays are X-rays that strike a target area and then scatter from the target area, potentially striking one or more additional areas other than the target.